


time flies between drops of sunlight and rain

by Lacia



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: A work I wrote back in 2016 but never got the chance to finish, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Gakuhou's redemption, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, Kinda, M/M, until now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacia/pseuds/Lacia
Summary: Once you turn into a parent, you can't help but pay attention to your children's lives.Gakuhou, who used to ignore his responsibilities as one, now couldn't help but remember all the important parts of his son's life as those memories also made his own life fill with happiness._or also known as "How Gakuhou didn't want to be involved in his son's love life but ending up knowing TMI"
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Kudos: 81





	time flies between drops of sunlight and rain

It was a warm, sunny day in the middle of August when his son first brought home his lover. It didn’t come as a shock to Asano Gakuhou though. In fact, he had expected this since the moment he saw the loving smile and that love-struck expression on his son's face. He had been waiting patiently for the time to come. He didn’t say anything and acted like he knew nothing. He just kept waiting.

Though from time to time, he couldn’t help but imagine what kind of person made his son fall for them. Would it be a petite girl with a smile so bright that could lid up the whole room. Or would it be an intelligent girl with exquisite beauty. Maybe, even, a kind boy with a refreshing characteristic that filled every missing part in his son’s heart. But, one thing for sure, he didn’t expect that person to be a certain redhead delinquent that he knew oh so well. And when his son (officially) introduced his lover to him, the former chairman only stared at the two young men in front of him.

He should have known, right? Both of the boys had always been attracted to each other since middle school. All the competition, all the smart remarks, all the challenging look, everything was to make one notice the other. He should have known when he saw his son making chocolate with a note stuck on the box that said “I hope you choke on them and die”. He should have known when weird noises came from the window at three in the morning. He should have known when a cake with a “Happy birthday, Second Place-kun” written on it was sent to his front door. How silly he was to not recognize all the clues given to him.

Though, he had to admit, at least the redhead was smart, good-looking and as sly as a fox. The boy would definitely give his son the hardest time of his life. A half smirk appeared on his face as the thought ran through his head.

Meanwhile, the couple who had been standing under his scrutinizing eyes all this time was really nervous, especially when they saw that creepy smile on the ex-chairman’s lips. They watched every movement he made and prepared for the worst (though they didn’t know what exactly the worst meant). Suddenly, the chairman’s deep smooth voice broke through the tense atmosphere

“You have a very unique way of courting, Akabane-kun”.

\---

It had been two years and 78 days since that memorable event (yes, Gakuhou kept count). Both of the boys had graduated from university and started working sometimes ago. Akabane, surprisingly, had been taking good care of his son. And their relationship was very stable, as if they had been married for years. As for him, Gakuhou had gotten used to being alone most days. He didn’t really mind. Things had always been like this from long, long ago, from the day he lost his precious student... 

Sometimes he asked himself, what if things had been different? What if... he and his son were as close as they had been when the boy was younger? What if he had care more about his family, his wife, his son? Would he still be so alone right now? But what had already done is done. There was no point dwelling on it. His life couldn’t get any better than this. Everything was fine.

Well...most of it.

You see. From time to time, he could see marks appear on his son. 

There’s nothing wrong with it, of course. They were young and in love. What else did he expect? But he couldn’t help feeling a bit disturb. Why? Well, he didn’t need to know exactly what day his son had sex. No, he could live without ever knowing the information. And today, once again, his son came home with bruises and hickeys all over his nape and his arms. He sure there were more underneath all the layers his son was wearing, he could feel it but yeah he didn’t need to see them. He tried to ignore all the marks. He tried, he really tried. 

“So Akabane is the wild and possessive type huh?” he blurted out suddenly, surprised both himself and his son. 

He didn’t want to admit this. But he failed to ignore it after all. And on top of that, he managed to put both him and his son in such an awkward moment. He could see the strawberry blonde froze, confusion ran across his face. “Okay, I shouldn’t have said that.” Gakuhou thought in his head as he tried to act calm and collective as always. In all honesty though, he was a little (only a tiny bit) panicked. 

Both stayed still, neither dared to say anything, Gakushuu for not wanting to give out anything explicit about his sex life and Gakuhou in hope of not making this anymore awkward. 

In the end, the strawberry blonde boy decided to just silently walk into his room and pretend this had never happened. Gakuhou, for the first time, couldn’t agree more with his son.

\---

Gakuhou was walking back home from his favourite yawn shop. He was in quite a good mood as he had found the perfect color for the scarf he was working on. Slowly, he made his way back, enjoying the fresh air of rainy seasons.

The sky was covered with grey clouds. The air was cool and breezy. Hydrangeas bloomed beautifully on the sides of the street, giving out their gentle fragrance. It’s a perfect day to wander around the city, especially for those who didn’t have anybody waiting for them at home like him. 

It’s true that he and his son might not have the best relationship ever but he had to admit he kind of missed the boy. 

When his son first moved out, he thought things wouldn’t change that much and he would be fine. As, even from before, they had never had much to talk to each other. They just spent most days in silence, acknowledged each other's presence with a nod, sometimes with a hello and that’s all. They didn’t have deep conversations or bonding activities. They just simply existed in each other's lives. But now, he could tell the differences between actually having someone near you and being completely alone. 

Although a bit lonely and bored, he was pretty much happy. His somewhat emotional deprived son had found someone to love and care for him. Not only that the couple had been together (officially) for more than six years. Who could have thought? 

Before he knew it, he was right in front of his front door. He took a look at his house. Maybe it was a little big for one person... He was musing whether he should sell this house and buy a smaller one with a bigger garden when his son’s opened window caught his eyes. Weird. Nobody had used the room for more than a year. And no way the wind could push it open. Quietly, he opened the front door, followed the stone path through his garden and went inside. Gakuhou turned on the light.

There were bloodstains on the floor, leading upstairs. 

“This couldn’t be good.” he muttered to himself, his face harden a little. 

He walked straight up to Gakushuu’s room, slowly opened the door. The room was dark as the only light illuminating was from the opened window. But he still saw him, his son, lying on the bed facing the opened window. Raindrops splattered on the glass. Wind gushing. Gakushuu wrapped the blanket around himself like a cocoon, creating a red spot on the blanket. 

That must be where his son got hurt.

The chairman silently closed the window. There were a lot of things running through his mind. And he wasn't really sure what to do. It felt like that one time, when he lost one of his students, all over again. But this time, he would get it right. Or so he hoped. 

The air tensed, nobody said a single word and the only sound in the room was those of raindrops. Gakuhou stood still near the now closed window, his back to his son, waiting for the boy to say anything. But it seemed like his son didn’t want to say a word about it. So he just went to the bathroom to retrieve the first-aid kit and took care of his son's injury. He didn’t bother with turning on the light because he knew. He knew that his son, his oh so prideful son, wouldn’t want anyone to see him so vulnerable. And he respected that. Though, he felt a little dejected. He was the boy’s father and yet Gakushuu didn’t believe in him, didn’t dare to rely on him. He really had fucked things up, hadn’t he? 

Drip. Drop. Drop. The heavy raindrops kept on falling creating a gentle and beautiful melody. And for quite some time, that was the only sound inside the dark room. After treating his son's injury, the chestnut haired man walked out of the room wordlessly.

Now alone with his own thought, Gakuhou decided to find out the core of everything, one way or another even using force if he had to. Nobody, nobody could turn his son to such a mess and get away with it. And though, it’s true that Gakuhou, for a long time and even now, wanted to see his son’s angry face when defeated. But not like this, not when those eyes used to be full of fire and determination now empty and lost. To say Gakuhou had been angry was an understatement. He was absolutely furious. 

Thirty minutes and a few tickets later, Gakuhou found himself in front of his son’s house (or to be more exact, his son and his lover’s house). Not even bothering to ring the doorbell, Gakuhou just leisurely walked into the house using his son’s keys. And one again, the sight before him made his eyebrows rise out of surprise. In the middle of the room was Karma, looking like he wanted to jump off a rooftop any minutes now. Around him, broken glasses were scattered everywhere. And Gakuhou could see bloodstains on the carpet as well as on some of the glasses. It seemed like...Karma and Gakushuu had a fight, a REAL and SERIOUS one. 

Now that made everything easier, he just needed to help Karma jump off the rooftop.

A smile on his lips, he walked over to where the red hair delinquent was, gently touched his shoulder. Karma jerked and jumped away from his seat as the dark aura emitting from the other man was overwhelming. He looked up, saw who it was and knew exactly why that man was here. But before he could explain anything to the ex-principle, the older Asano spoke:

“Oh my, you look like you wanted to go and die. Do you need a hand? “

“No, thank you.” Karma answered as fast as possible. 

However that didn’t stop the man from coming closer. He was going to die, wasn’t he? Karma was busy praying for his life inside his head when the man's feet came to a stop. The red haired looked straight into the other’s face, sweats started to form on his forehead. This was even more nerve-wracking than the time he had fought with Grip, still he didn’t back down hoping the other man would consider listening to his explanation. Gakuhou raised one of his brows, the smile still rested on his lips as if he was demanding Karma to tell him everything, so he did. On hearing the whole story, Gakuhou was a little bit calmer still he couldn’t help but think that these two were so stupid, and Karma needed a nice slap in the face (for making his son cried, well he not really sure that Gakushuu cried but whatever). But since the little accident he had with his son all those years ago, he had promised to never resort to violence ever again. So he grabbed Karma’s shirt and brought him closer to his face. “I will forgive you this time, Akabane-kun. And I do hope that there won’t be a next time, okay. Now you wouldn’t mind solving this problem between the two of you, would you?” the man said in his sweetest voice, every word dripped like honey. 

A normal person would have believed that the man wasn’t angry and had really forgiven them. But since when was Karma a normal person. The redhead delinquent could hear the threat beneath it all: If you ever make him that unhappy again, I promise you will be on the cover of every newspaper.

Gakuhou dropped Karma down to the ground and walked away like he wasn't just about to kill the red hair. When he made it to the door though, he turned and looked at Karma one last time. “Oh and I won’t mind you climbing the window at 3 a.m this time.” the dark haired man gave Karma his most angelic smile and Karma just nodded.

It seemed like Gakuhou would have to watch over his son a few years more.

\---

“So why are you here?”

“I need your help”

Okay, let go back to a few hours ago. 

Gakuhou was knitting a pair of gloves for the upcoming winter while enjoying his Nepali tea. Many people said that the first flush tea was the best since it had a very light and delicate taste. Though, to him, every kind of flush had its own specialty and he enjoyed them all. As for right now, he was having autumn flush Nepali. The amber liquid gave out a strong, tangy aroma filled the morning air, making one feel at peace. And whenever he drank, a musky favor invaded his senses. His whole body became warm and he somewhat relaxed. 

In sum, he was having a good time with his hobby and things he loved until the doorbell suddenly rang. If that was it then he wouldn’t be in a bad mood right now. But of course, that person had to hit the doorbell nonstop. How rude! He was about to give the person a lesson about politeness (habits die hard). And yet, by some strange forces, he opened the door to find the great Karma holding a bottle of wine, an expensive one for your information, wrapped carefully.

And that brought us back to the situation at hand. 

Both of the men sat across from each other in Gakuhou’s living room, quietly. Karma cleared his throat and said again

“I really need your help.” -To hear the redhead asked for help was quite rare

“I... I just want it to be perfect, please” - To hear the overconfident man shutter was even rarer.

He mused. He must be loved by god or something.

“Why should I help you Akabane-kun? You have failed me before don’t you remember?” 

“I know. But I never make the same mistake twice. So... please”

The red haired man looked right into him with determination, confident and as well as pleading eyes. He could tell that this boy was serious. And though he would love to make it a little hard on the kid, he just nodded his head “Alright. Since you pleaded so nicely I will help you this time”. 

He hoped he wouldn’t regret this decision in the future. He really did. Now he had some calls to make. 

The plan had been sailing smoothly. The few things Karma asked him to help with were quite easy. He might not be the principal of Kunugigaoka Jr. High and High anymore but requested the current one to lend him the hill where class 3-E used to be was a piece of cake. The only difficult (only a little bit though) thing was keeping Gakushuu’s suspicious at bay. God knows his son was quite a curious mind. Not only that the strawberry blonde was really sharp, the young man could smell shady things and lie miles away. Like fathers, like sons, they said. But Gakushuu was still too young to be able to reveal anything the older Asano wanted to keep hidden. The boy might know something was wrong but of course like always he wouldn’t be able to prove it. Ah something just never changes.

And after weeks of preparation, the day finally came. He drove to the place and waltzed in like nobody’s business. True though, nobody really noticed him. Maybe he really got too old now and his demanding aura wasn’t as strong as before. But he didn’t really mind. At times, peace could be a good thing as well. The only person noticed his presence was Karasuma-sensei. He expected no less from the man. The guy was still as sharp as ever. He walked around the old and near-collapsed building. It had really been a long time. This place had been with him since the very start and was the milestone of two important events in his life. And now this would be its third time. Outside, ex-students of 3-E and his son were having a lot of fun. They seemed to be playing Kingyo-sukui*. How interesting indeed, considering the real purpose of this party. That president kid, what his name again, right Isogai was playing with his son. Guess who was losing. That black haired boy was really good, a pro at this even. How his son agreed to this was still a mystery. He had already sat down in the teacher’s lounge and drank the, of course, Nepali tea which he loved so much, gaze never left the scene in front. 

Ah now he understood. The blond girl who was really good at English and the other delinquent with buff build in 3-E were edging his son on. Smart move. Those who knew his son more than a year could tell that that strawberry blonde’s ego was as high as the sky. Provoked him and he would do the things you want. He had to applaud these kids. 

_"You taught them well."_

He suddenly remembered a certain yellow octopus. That man would have been really happy and excited now if he was still alive. He wished he could have talked with the man more. The thought made him depressed and Gakuhou was about to stand up when saw them.

Fireflies, flying freely, lighted up the winter night sky.

It was breathtaking. It was like a scene he had seen somewhere, a lost world. 

For a moment, time seemed to stop and in the middle of everything stood his son. Karma was on one of his knees holding a box in his right hand. And his eyes, they spoke millions of feelings, of emotions that just couldn’t be explained with words. His face full of love and hope, and just at that moment, Karma looked so young and innocent like a child about to get his favourite candy. He couldn’t hear what the young man was saying but for some reasons he could tell everything was from the bottom of his heart. Gakuhou steered his eyes toward his son. 

And tears started flowing freely... 

Amethyst eyes suddenly became the starry night sky, golden light reflected in the apple of those eyes, so mesmerizing, so open, so alive and fresh. It was the look he had been craving to see on his son. It was the look that he hoped he could have kept on his students’ face. It was everything he threw aside all those years ago. Tears kept rolling down on his cheekbones. And tears too were rolling down on his son’s. Both of them, in different ways, had found happiness, love and peace in the scene playing out before their eyes. 

Fireflies kept on flying gracefully. He didn’t know how long he had been standing there. Didn’t dare to move or even breathed too roughly, afraid of losing the magic and blessing he just received. His son finally agreed to Karma’s proposal. They were hugging each other, smiling, crying, he couldn’t tell anymore. But one thing for sure, they were content. And he too was content as well. Everybody else was clapping, some even whistling congratulating the new fiancés. He swept off his tears, took a deep breath while checking his suit for any wrinkles and stepped out of the room. 

He walked straight to Karma, offering him his best smile. 

“Congratulations on the news. I’m really happy for both of you.”

“Father, what are you doing here?” – oh his silly son

“Hello Mr. Asano. Thank you for helping me” Karma answered in his full hyper voice. He almost forgot what he was about to say when he felt the happiness emitted from the couple. But of course, his son always kept his feet solid. The boy thankfully reminded him the reason why he was there, not intentionally though.

“Wait, so this is what you had been hiding? I knew there was something fishy these past weeks” 

“I was waiting for you to figure it out, son. But now would you mind, I have some private things I want to discuss with Akabane-kun here”

Gakushuu was taken by surprise when his father said he had business with Karma. With his very curious mind, he really wanted to know what was going on. But his father had respected and fully supported his choice to be with Karma until now. And to him it was something really important. So now if his father wanted to speak in private with his soon to be son-in-law then he would give them the space they needed. Besides, he could always ask Karma later. So he bid his father goodbye and walked away.

Now finally alone with his target, Gakuhou stepped in closer, totally ignoring “personal space”. He spoke, slow and clear

“I hope you keep your promise, Akabane-kun. I won’t mind teaching you how to fly off a rooftop. I’m a very well-known and dedicated teacher after all so the success rate is of course 100%”

Ah habit really dies hard.

\---

It had been a long time since Gakuhou’s living room had this many people, which were five. His son, him, Akabane-kun, Karasuma-san and the blonde English teacher whose name he didn’t remember. 

Five minutes in and he missed his peace already. 

Seriously, he was too old to deal with this. And why were they here again? Right, they were making plans for the wedding. To be exact, Gakushuu and Karma’s wedding. Weren’t they supposed to be old enough to plan the event themselves? Besides, this was their wedding after all. He had nothing to do with this. But god proved him wrong.

It seemed Karasuma had thought that they needed a talk between the two families. And it seemed Gakushuu actually had thought it was a good idea to ask for his advice. Maybe the boy just wanted to see him suffering. Gakuhou’s pretty sure that was it. Now returned to the scene in front of him, the older Asano couldn’t help but sigh. Karma and Gakushuu were debating, yes debate, on where the wedding would take place. And no he wasn't (that) surprised when Karma said he wanted to marry in space. What really surprised him was that Gakushuu was looking at him for help. The boy wanted the ex-president to back him up. But being the reasonable and caring parent he was, Gakuhou, of course, wanted the boy to make the decision by himself. His son needed to learn how to be more independent. 

Oh, who was he kidding? 

He just wanted to see his son miserable. 

“Don’t you think this is an amazing idea? Nobody has ever married in space”

“Yes. And I’m pretty sure it was because they couldn’t invite all the guests into space”

“We can send the images back to earth you know” 

“For the last time Karma, then what is the point of holding a wedding if nobody will be there. We can better of marrying in a jungle” 

“Hey that’s actually sound interesting”

“Ugh. I have enough of this. Father what do you think about this?”

Gakuhou was shipping his tea, this time it was Gyokuro tea, when he heard his son calling him. He looked up from his hot pale green liquid. Goddamn and here he was pretending to be alone in his beautiful small garden. Maybe he should agree with Karma and send them both to space so he could have some good quality time for himself. 

But then again, he wanted to see his son’s wedding (though he would never admit it out loud). No parents would want to miss their children’s happiest day. And why would he be an exception? He after all was a parent. He took a deep breath and put down his cup of tea. It was decided then.

“Married in space is quite the idea, Akabane-kun. However, with our current wedding fund, we won’t be able to hold one.”

“We have a wedding fund?!” Karma asked with surprise full in his eyes. He looked from left to right, eyes questioning “How come I didn’t know about this” 

“For your information, we just have one five minutes ago.” Gakuhou answered matter-of-factly. God, he really needed his tea. He took a look at Karasuma and the man wasn’t any better than him. He looked as if he was a minute from strangling Karma for his idiotic. Meanwhile, the lady next to him, whose name he hadn’t recalled yet, was trying to calm him down before he would actually carry out the undertone threat. Gakuhou couldn’t help feeling a little pity for the red haired delinquent. He had never asked why Karasuma and that other teacher were the one to show up but didn’t mean he hadn’t noticed. From his information, it wasn’t like Karma and his parents had a difficult relationship. They seemed to be fine whenever they met (according to what Gakushuu told him, he totally wasn't stalking his son's shared apartment). More like, Karma’s parents weren’t too keen about their son’s feelings and just believed in him when he said he was fine or it wasn’t important. And this might sound selfish, but he was glad that his and Gakushuu’s relationship was (maybe, just maybe) better than that.

“We will hold the wedding in my garden to save money. End of discussion” , after finalizing their decision, Gakuhou stood up and returned to his room ignoring the desperate call from the redhead behind

“Wait, wait. From when did you even need to.... save money?” 

Before Karma could finish his sentences, the ex-chairman had already disappeared upstairs. Closing door sound could be heard. And Karasuma was thanking Gakuhou silently for ending this one hell of parental meeting.

After two months from that day, the wedding finally came. The wedding was smaller than he anticipated but he didn’t mind at all. As this was his son’s wedding, if the boy wanted to have a small celebration between close friends and family then he wouldn’t say anything about it. He swept his eyes around the garden and spotted Karasuma, of course with the lovely lady, at the front row. Karasuma was wearing the traditional black suit with a white dress shirt underneath, which was typical. Meanwhile the blonde woman was now wearing a long flaming red dress with slightly bold cut to show off a little of her curves. The woman certainly became quite the centre of attention. Surrounding the couple were old students of class 3-E. He could only recognize a few of them though.

Guests were coming in more and more. The ceremony was about to start when Gakuhou’s phone rang. His son was calling. Weird. What could he possibly need? Gakuhou didn’t bother with picking up as he walked straight upstairs. Stepping in Gakushuu’s old room, now used as a changing room, the ex-chair man saw his son standing in the middle with only his boxer on. The first thought ran through his mind was “Oh god, he must be hallucinating”

“Karma hid my clothes, left behind a dress and he won’t answer his phone”....okay, his eyes were working normally then. However being him, he didn’t say anything, only his eyebrows raised high expectantly and knowingly. 

“Fine. I need your help” Gakushuu said hesitantly and defeatedly after a few minutes. The boy’s eyes darted to the side and a light shade of pink dusted his cheek. Gakuhou’s lips curled lightly. His son finally learnt to put aside his ego when needed. And for those who knew Gakushuu, this was a big achievement for the boy. Deciding that he had left his son hanging long enough, Gakuhou finally suggested to the boy: “Well, you can wear my old wedding suit” 

“No way. I won’t wear your old suit. Besides, I can’t believe you still keep it” and it was rejected right away. How ungrateful! 

“My old suit, the dress or go nude” Gakuhou answered a little pissed. What so wrong with his old suit. And why would the boy think that he threw it away. It was his wedding suit. Of course he had some sentimental feelings for it... Maybe this was his fault for acting all cold and emotionless all those years. Maybe it was because of the way he raised Gakushuu that made the boy think like that. Maybe... Maybe he should have cared more for the boy.

It had been quite the time since the last time he felt guilty. And the world almost became black but not today. Today was his son’s special day. He couldn’t ruin this and he wouldn’t let his own son ruin it either.

Back in the garden decorated full of flowers and streamers, the pastor stepped out and gave everyone greetings, a warm smile on his face. Gakuhou didn’t really put his mind on what the man dressed in black kontorasson was saying. He just stood there next to Akabane, eyes void of emotion and mind calculating. He hoped everything would work out for the best. 

(He didn't notice how Akabane was throwing questioning gaze at him while standing nervously next to him, kind of readying himself to get on the defense)

Before long, everyone was clapping, heads turned toward the flower gate decorated with wisteria. 

And so Akabane, along side with him, walking down the aisle. In his red wine suit, Akabane looked undeniably happy. But Gakuhou could see the way the young man’s eyes kept darting around, searching the crowd. He was looking for somebody and Gakuhou had a pretty good idea who they were. He wanted to tell the red haired not to be worried. But he decided to keep quiet as the best thing should be saved for the last. 

The ex-chairman watched those golden irises once full with hope and anticipation now empty and disappointment shown. The young man stood still on the stage with his head down, looking lost, while he himself went back to his seat. Once the pastor announced his son’s name, the red head face perked up and tried to put the problem in his mind aside. But what greeted him made his eyes go wide. Gakuhou smiled knowingly.

He knew his son was wearing a worn chestnut suit that a tad too big on him. He knew, also, who were walking behind his son. After all, he was the one called them.

Akabane bursted into tears. Though the red head quickly swiped his face and a grin formed on his lips. Gakushuu walked past Gakuhou and squeezed his shoulder lightly as a thank you. Behind the strawberry blonde were Mr and Mrs. Akabane who nodded at him with a bright smile. He had never met them, but just one look and he knew they shared the same bloodline with his soon to be son-in-law. 

Mr. Akabane was an average looking man with intense, sharp golden eyes. The man was holding his wife’s hand. And though he looked stern, Gakuhou could see the playfulness and warmth in his eyes. As for Mrs. Akabane, she was quite the beauty herself. Matching her elegant maroon gown, her red hairs, styled into a pixie cut, was adorned with a few buds of wisteria. Gakushuu must have given them to her as he had seen those same buds on his son's desk before. The young man sure knew how to impress his mother-in-law.

“I now announce you are husband and husband” the pastor said with a gentle smile, blessing them on their future. And before anyone could react, Akabane had already jumped onto his son giving him a passionate kiss. Some students of 3-E whistled, some covered their eyes, some just laughed. 

The newly-wed couple soon broke apart. Gakushuu was in a daze and a delicate blush dusted his cheeks. Meanwhile Akabane was grinning from ear to ear, holding his son's hand, eyes sparkled with excitement. 

“Let’s spend our honeymoon on the moon” 

...And everyone face-palmed. Not over five minutes after marrying each other and it’s already a mess.

The place was death silence. Except for Mrs. Akabane who was laughing and saying something along the lines of “That’s my boy” and a blue haired boy, Shiota if he remembered correctly, “muttered” loud enough for everyone to hear, “What are you two going to do up there? Have sex?”, making the temperature lowered a few degrees. With such bold closing lines, the ceremony ends, the afterparty went well and no one is going to the moon or what-so-ever.

Gakuhou smiled full with contentment. He had thought that for people like him, who had made many severe mistakes, to have “a happy ending”, might as well say that it was a miracle. But maybe it was thanks to a certain octopus who had brought hope and future for many of his students and including Gakuhou as well. He got the chance to have his own happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I post anything on here since I got busier with life and well couldn't finish any stories at all. I found this in my draft since 2016, almost done with a few unfinished ideals, so I decided to fix it up and upload it anyway. English is not my native language and this is also not beta-ed so I'm sorry for any mistakes inside.


End file.
